A Taste Of Victory
by Love Is Suicide
Summary: Someone has come to win Ranma forever... *Note: This fic is very gross and was written for a gross fic contest, you have been warned


The Taste Of Victory  
  
"To hurl chunks, please use the vomit bag."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The midnight winds whispered around the shadow as it  
gently caressed the rooftops. Moving silently, it  
clutched in it's hands a single vial of crystal clarity.  
  
... tonight... tonight I shall make you mine... my Ranma  
darling...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The liquid grace of night peered into the window before  
her reveiling only darkness and a single sleeping form.  
  
... yes... tonight... ohohohoho...  
  
Quietly the window was opened and the gliding darkness  
entered. The stars above glinted off the glass within  
her hands.  
  
She sneaked along the floor towards the sleeping form,  
intending for this long awaited victory.  
  
... drink... drink deeply... drink this little gift I  
give to you...  
  
Softly the vial was pressed upon those lips so asleep  
and it's contents drank.  
  
Akane's eyes bolted wide open within seconds to view her  
intruder.  
  
Kodachi.  
  
Akane opened her mouth to scream but her voice died upon  
her tongue.  
  
Kodachi then whispered "Ranma is mine... forever... foul  
girl."  
  
As she finished saying that Akane could feel her whole  
body starting to tingle.  
  
Oh my god, whats happening? Akane thought to herself in  
panic. Suddenly it happened.  
  
Gently caressing her cheek came forth a tear. Milky red  
with blood. Akane opened her mouth to scream again but  
instead her tongue fell upon her lap, already black with  
death.  
  
Fear then clouded her mind.  
  
She clawed at the tongue, leaving bit of fingernail and  
slashes of blood as her hands fell apart. She started  
to convulse bringing forth blood mingling with puss from  
her stomach. Her pajamas developed wet stains as her  
enter body liquidfy from the inside and tried to  
desperatly escape the prison of her skin. Eyes melted  
into milk and leaked down her cheek. Tiny chunks of  
brain flowed alongside spinal fluid out her ear and  
down her back. Bits of rice, like brown maggots, sizzled  
within her stomach acid in her lap as she continued to  
vomit. Her nipples leaking with puss left sticky circles  
upon her top as blood, puss and piss flowed freely from  
her pussy. Shit and parts of her spine flowed and tore  
from her ass.  
  
Then the true nightmare began for her.  
  
Akane's body locked in fire. Her skin tightened upon her  
remaining flesh and bones till it began to tear and  
strip. Her nose detached itself as cartilidge became a  
soup which flowed down her nosterals. Her ears imploded  
and caved into her hollowing skull leaving only blacken  
holes of flesh. Her neck began to twist towards her  
right as if to see a light till a sickening crack was  
heard. Arms and legs begin to shake then suddenly twist   
at wrong angles till they shatter their own sockets.  
  
And as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Akane lay  
still.  
  
Soon what was left of her skin started to bubble and   
blisters with blood inside. Blisters poped and leaked   
forth with no end to the flowing. Flesh fell apart into  
a thick stew till only small peices were left clinging  
to the remains of her skeleton. Soon her ribs caved  
inwards and peirced her spine as her skull colapsed into  
her pillow.  
  
Then silence.  
  
... victory... is mine...  
  
Kodachi stared with pleasure shining in her eyes at the  
mess that was once Akane, the one wall preventing her  
from her Ranma. Now that wall was but rubble.  
  
... hohohohoho... victory is mine... and I shall savior  
this moment... hohhoho....  
  
Slowly she walked to the bed. She took a small empty cup  
off the nightstand and filled it with the mess on the  
bed.  
  
... to long life...  
  
Delicatly she sipped from the cup, savioring the taste  
as if it were some fine red wine.  
  
She took the stained bedclothes and shook out the  
remains and doned the garments and crawled into the bed.  
  
... mmmmmmmmmm... smoother then silk... and sweeter  
still...  
  
Kodachi relished the feeling of the blood carressing her  
skin and the dying warmth of the bed of which she lay.  
  
... tommorrow you are mine... Ranma... but tonight...  
tonight I shall be alone with my enemy... forever  
forgotten within these walls... hohohohohhohohohoho... 


End file.
